One-shots!
by awesomenesshasar
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots. First fic, so reviews and criticism appreciated! Rated T for now.#3: WenDip!(sorta) Wendy and Dipper were on the roof, and this happened. Rated T for now.
1. The Mystery Twins

A/N: Hello! I'm new on here, and any and all criticism is appreciated!

Disclaimer: Alex Hirsch owns Gravity Falls.

#1: Always the Mystery Twins.

Dipper and Mabel Pines were twins. They were more than twins though. They were more than just siblings. Their connection went beyond blood relation. They were inseparable.

"Hey, Dipper, whatcha reading?" Mabel asked curiously as she sat herself beside Dipper, who was engrossed in his book.

"Huh? Oh I was just reading about Bigfoot. The author has seemed to have made contact with it before, and he even has some pictures of it." Dipper said excitedly, as he showed her the page. Mabel stared at the page and smiled a braces filled smile.

Dipper and Mabel had always been there for each other, never turning their back on one another. Mabel had gotten suspended in 3rd grade for punching a kid who was making fun of Dipper's birthmark. When Mabel lost her favorite toy, Dipper searched the whole house until he found it.

"Wanna go look in the woods for it? I can bring my camera!" Dipper smiled at Mabel's enthusiasm.

Dipper and Mabel would never lose each other, and would never be separated. They would always look after one another. Whenever Dipper was sad and out of it, Mabel would cheer him up and buy him ice cream and make the lamest jokes that would make Dipper laugh anyway.

Whenever Mabel was sick, Dipper never left her side as he cared for her, making her chicken soup and watching her favorite movies with her, even though he didn't like most of them, and reading her favorite stories to her until she fell asleep.

"You bet I'll go!" Dipper said happily, and over the next half hour they stocked up on flashlights, batteries, cameras, rope, donuts, peanut butter,extra batteries, sleeping bags, and pillows. The two told Grunkle Stan they were camping outside for the night, and Stan only shrugged and told them to be back at the shack by 8:00 in the morning.

"Mystery Twins?" Mabel asked, forming her hand into a fist for a fist bump. Dipper smiled and said,"Mystery Twins." The two then fist bumped and ran into the woods, for an eventful night.

Dipper and Mabel are, were, and always will be the Mystery Twins.

_~FIN~_

A/N: Thank you for reading, and reviews are appreciated, and I will try to up date soon!


	2. Dipper, I'm for you!

A/N: Thank you all of those who reviewed! This is based off of the song Emma by Imagine Dragons and it's Reverse! Pines. :) I also edited the lyrics to fit a little better. Slight one sided Pinecest. BEWARB!

Disclaimer: Alex Hirsch owns Gravity Falls.

#2: Dipper, I'm for you!

Mabel frowned as Dipper sobbed and curled himself up even tighter.

_Dipper stood in front of me_,

Mabel approached him, and sighed. "Dipper, please talk to me." Mabel said. Dipper responded by groaning and crying even more. Dipper yelled,"GO AWAY!"

_Telling me what I'm supposed to be_

Mabel knew Dipper liked Pacifica, but she didn't think he would be this upset after Gideon said that she didn't like him anymore. Mabel couldn't stand Dipper looking like this. He was her brother, and she loved him. Plus, if he kept crying, he'd ruin his makeup and look awful when they had to perform.

_Pacifica loves to run and hide,_

_Give her love and she will die_

Mabel came towards Dipper again, and didn't heed his warnings for her to go away. When Dipper whipped around, he tried to strike Mabel with a candlestick with the amulet levitating it, but Mabel coolly grabbed her amulet and held it back. Dipper glared at her, before he fell to the ground on his knees, sobbing.

_Calling me, oh my, oh my_

_Cross my heart and I hope to die_

Mabel came face to face with Dipper, whose cape draped over him. Dipper looked down in shame, not being able to face her."Dipper, it's ok. You'll be fine." Mabel smiled her perfect smile, and Dipper sniffled.

_Bourbon streets and bicycles,_

_Holding you in carnivals_

"I'm so sorry Mabel, I just... I just thought she was the one. But Gideon said she doesn't love me-" Dipper started, but Mabel cut in.

_Brother, is my love too old for you?_

_Brother, is my love too old for you?_

_Dipper, I'm for you._

_Dipper, I'm for you._

"Really? Just because Gideon said it, you think it's true? Look, that kid has been causing way too much trouble. He defeated the gnomes, he destroyed that crazy old man's machine, and he killed cursed wax figures. Who says he didn't lie to you to keep Pacifica to himself?"

Dipper's eyes widened in realization.

_Dinner bells and loaded gun,_

_Innocence is bound to run_

_Enemies are playing fun,_

_But don't you touch that Golden Sun_

"Really?" Dipper asked, and Mabel nodded. "You've gotta go after her and proclaim your love to her! She won't leave Gideon unless you show your passion for her." Dipper nodded, but then asked,"What should I do for her though? Will flowers and chocolate work?" Mabel shook her head.

"No, you should do something bigger."

_Innocence and Sentiment_

_"_How much bigger? Should I give her a private show?"

"No."

_Is owned by hope it's where you're at_

_"_Setting fireworks off with her name on them?"

"Getting warmer..."

_Brother, is my love too old for you?_

_"_Should I get her tickets to a Sev'ral Timez concert?"

"Nope."

_Dipper, I'm for you_

_Dipper, I'm for you_

"Well, what should I do?" He asked, exasperated. Mabel grinned and said,"Get rid of Gideon. When he's gone, Pacifica will go to you for comfort, and she'll be touched by your kindness, and will love you even more."

_Hell and silence, I can fight it, I can fight it_

_Hell and silence, I can fight it, I can fight it_

_Hell and silence, I can fight it, I can fight it_

_Hell and silence, I can fight it, I can fight it_

Dipper grinned."That's a great idea, Mabel! But how will I trap him?" Mabel's eyes flashed brightly.

"You can get him in Stan's old factory. You can pay that loser reporter to call him and tell him he wants to hear what Gideon knows about the stuff in this town. Once  
you've gotten rid of him, you pin it on the reporter." Mabel said happily.

"Mabel that's brilliant!" Dipper exclaimed as he hugged his sister.

Hell_ and silence, I can fight it, I can fight it_

_Hell and silence, I can fight it, I can fight it_

_Hell and silence, I can fight it, I can fight it_

_Hell and silence, Dipper I'm for you_

Mabel blushed from the contact, and pushed Dipper away after he hugged her.  
"Don't hug me like that. You'll get my suit messed up." Mabel said as she brushed away non-existent dust on her dark gray leggings. Dipper smiled.

_Dipper I'm for you_

_Dipper I'm for you, you, you, you_

_Dipper I'm for you, you, you, you_

_Dipper I'm for you_

Mabel sat down on her bed as Dipper called Toby and bribed him with Sandra Jimenez's phone number. Toby immediately agreed and took the bait. now all Dipper had to do was go to 412 Gopher road and dispose of Gideon.

_Dipper I'm for you_

_Dipper I'm for you_

_Dipper I'm for you _

_Dipper I'm for you_

Mabel smiled to herself. Once Dipper was happy, she was happy. They felt each other's emotions and felt the need to help each other, and they couldn't help it.  
After all, what are siblings for?

_~FIN~_

A/N: This is dedicated to my awesome brother and to all the Dipper's and Emma's out there.:)

Please review! I hope to update soon!


	3. WenDip!(sorta)

A/N: Please hear me out, ok? I'm really not that much of a fan of this, but when I read that wonderful speech from Dipper's Birthday Rumble, I have new respect for this pairing. I decided to try and write this pairing, but please don't hate me if I don't write it good. It's my first time writing this pairing.

Disclaimer: I dig my shallow grave- er, I mean I don't own Gravity Falls. *whispers lyrics from Lost Cause by Imagine Dragons*

* * *

Dipper was sweating as he sat next to Wendy. He thought of something to say to end the silence that hung in the air. If Mabel were here, she could break the silence easily by talking about a sweater she just knitted, or how she had to go to the hospital for eating scratch and sniff stickers once. But Mabel wasn't here. She had left the two on the roof alone, hoping he and Wendy would kiss.

But so far, it was really awkward, with the silence interrupted by Wendy's occasional sip of Pitt Cola.

"So, how have you been doing lately?" He asked, his voice slightly cracking.

Wendy shrugged casually and responded by saying,"It's been good. You know, Robbie still won't leave me alone about me breaking up with him. It's getting really annoying." Dipper looked at the starry sky. The moon was shining bright that night, making everything easier to see at night. Wendy smiled at Dipper. Dipper tried not to blush, but he did.

"So, how have you been doing, Dip?" She asked him. "Oh, I've been doing great! You know, the usual routine." He said with an awkward and forced laugh. Wendy chuckled at his comment, and looked back up at the sky. She smiled at one constellation in particular. She nudged Dipper and said,"Hey look. It's you, Dipper." She pointed at the Big Dipper in the sky.

Dipper smiled. "Hey, I didn't know you were a star!" Wendy joked and laughed. Dipper laughed too and said,"You didn't know I was a star? Shame on you! Humph!" He exclaimed and turned his nose in the air. Wendy playfully punched his arm.

"Pssht, shut up, man!" She said with a playful shove. Dipper laughed, but turned serious.

"Uh, hey Wendy, I wanna tell you something." Dipper said with a serious face. Wendy chuckled and said,"Whoa, no need to be all serious right?" Dipper shook his head. "Wendy, this is something I need to get off my chest. Well, ever since I met you, I've thought you are really cool and great, but..." He trailed off weakly, and Wendy raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah? What is it?" She was scared that he was gonna ditch her because of what had been happening lately with Gideon, and she hoped he didn't think she was a jerk because she hadn't really helped them. She tried not to let the worry to show on her face, but Dipper noticed she seemed a bit on edge. "Hey, you ok?" He asked her, and she nodded.

"I'm fine. What were you gonna tell me, again? Something about us being friends?" She asked, anxious for the answer. Dipper took a deep breath and exhaled. _C'mon, Dipper don't mess this up. _He thought to himself.

"Ok, Wendy, even if I tell you this, and you don't feel the same, we can still be friends, right?" Wendy nodded. "Ok, we'll still be friends. What is it?" She asked nervously.

"Wendy, you are the most amazing girl I've ever met. You always make me feel good, you're smart, funny, nice, and I guess what I'm trying to say is that, well... I think I have a crush on you." God, he wanted to slap himself. He turned away from her, embarrassed. Now he was waiting for the rejection she was gonna inflict onto him. He waited. And waited. But, he never heard a cruel remark, an excuse, or anything in fact.

He turned back to her, and he was suddenly kissed square on the lips. He was shocked at first, but soon returned the kiss. It felt amazing, like he was on top of the world. He felt like he could do anything. This was everything he had dreamed of.

Wendy was quite a bit surprised at the outburst of emotions coming from the twelve year old. But she felt like this was something she had been waiting for, and on impulse, she kissed him. On the lips. She didn't think she would feel a spark, much less fireworks when she kissed him. Now she knew she loved him. They were both happy with how they felt.

When they stopped kissing, Dipper smiled at Wendy. "So, I guess you like me back?" Wendy smiled and rolled her eyes. "Does this answer your question?" She said, and kissed him again.

They didn't notice Mabel hiding on the roof and taking pictures with Waddles beside her. "This is great Waddles! I'm so happy for Dipper!" She exclaimed quietly, and hugged her pet. Waddles oinked quietly, agreeing with his owner. After getting all the pictures she needed for her scrapbook, Mabel snuck back inside with Waddles. When she came back inside, Soos greeted her.

"Did you get the pictures? Did you get the pictures?!" He asked excitedly, and Mabel nodded. "Sweet! So, they kissed?" Mabel smiled and said,"With the power of Mabel, anyone can fall in love!" She shouted triumphantly. She quickly hid the camera when Wendy and Dipper came in holding hands. Mabel smiled and said,"So how are you two doing?"

With a sly smile, she watched as Dipper and Wendy exchanged looks, and Dipper quickly said,"Oh, we were just hanging out on the roof. We just talked and stuff."

Wendy and Dipper left the room a few minutes later, and Soos and Mabel high fived. "Operation Get Our Dipper and Friend Out Ready to Be Interacting and Dating is complete! Woohoo!" She exclaimed. Soos smiled and laughed.

"Hey, you know the operation name's initials spell out God Forbid. Did you notice that?" He asked, and Mabel's smile faded. "No." She said. Soos blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, sorry dude. Didn't mean to ruin the moment." The two stood on awkward silence for a while. "Do you think that Pinball Wench will call me?"

* * *

A/N: And we're done! Woo! That was way harder than I thought it would be. Again, this is my first time writing this pairing, so please give me your feedback on this. I need all the help I can get with writing. Thank you all, and I have an announcement. From now on, I will be putting song titles in chapters. I will give you hints on what the song is, and review what you think the song is. If you get it right, I'll give you a virtual sweater! (Sorry, I don't have anything else to offer. :p)

I put a song title in this chapter.** Hint: It's a cheerful song by Imagine Dragons.** I will tell you if I haven't put a song title in a chapter, because if I didn't, you guys would probably kill me. I will only put song titles in these one-shots. I won't put them in song fics, and I will tell you who got it right in the next chapter. The song titles **won't** be in the Authors Note.

That's all, Folks! Please review!


End file.
